Premium Gold: Return of the Bling
Premium Gold: Return of the Bling, known as Premium Gold 2 in Europe and Latin America, is a Booster Pack in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (TCG), following Premium Gold in the Gold Series series. Features * 21 Gold Secret cards new (or mostly new) to the TCG, including cards for the "Blackwing", "Stardust", "HERO", and "Number" archetypes. * 48 cards being printed as a Gold Rare for the first time. * 22 reprints of Gold Rares from previous Gold Series sets, including Gold Series: Haunted Mine which was excluded from reprints in the previous Premium Gold set (presumably due to being the most recent Gold Series set out at the time). The cards in the set can be organized into the following: * Cards 1-20 are Gold Secret previously-OCG exclusive imports from Premium Pack 17 * Card 21 is a Gold Secret released in the TCG once before, but only as a limited edition promotional card in Germany, making it new to all other TCG countries * Cards 22-69 are Gold Rare cards that are being printed as a Gold Rare for the first time * Card 70 is a Gold Rare reprint from the original Gold Series * Card 71 is a Gold Rare reprint from Gold Series 2009 * Cards 72-76 are Gold Rare reprints from Gold Series 3 * Cards 77-79 are Gold Rare reprints from Gold Series 4: Pyramids Edition * Cards 80-91 are Gold Rare reprints from Gold Series: Haunted Mine (including cards that were originally Ghost/Gold Rare, which are reprinted as standard Gold Rares) Breakdown The set includes a total of 91 cards: * 21 Gold Secret Rare cards * 70 Gold Rare cards In the US, each box of Premium Gold: Return of the Bling contains 3 mini-packs of 5 cards each: * 2 Gold Secret Rare cards among the 21 new cards * 2 Gold Rare cards among the 48 new Gold Rare reprints * 1 Gold Rare card among the 22 previous Gold Series reprints The UK, Australian, and Spanish box of Premium Gold 2 contains 1 pack of 15 cards: * 6 Gold Secret Rare cards among the 21 new cards * 6 Gold Rare cards among the 48 new Gold Rare reprints * 3 Gold Rare cards among the 22 previous Gold Series reprints The French, German, and Italian box of Premium Gold 2 contains 1 pack of 10 cards: * 4 Gold Secret Rare cards among the 21 new/mostly new cards * 4 Gold Rare cards among the 48 new Gold Rare reprints * 2 Gold Rare cards among the 22 previous Gold Series reprints Galleries PGL2-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition PGL2-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition PGL2-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition PGL2-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition PGL2-BoosterPT.png | Portuguese 1st Edition PGL2-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition List References * yugioh-card.com/en Official Site * yugioh-card.com/uk Official Site * The 808 Blog - Premium Gold: Return of the Bling * YGOrganization - TCG Premium Gold: Return of the Bling External links * yugioh-card.com/oc Premium Gold 2 * yugioh-card.com/fr Gold Premium 2 * yugioh-card.com/de Premium Gold 2 * yugioh-card.com/it Premium Oro 2 * yugioh-card.com/lat-am/pt Première Ouro 2: Um Mar de Ouro * yugioh-card.com/es Dorada Premium 2 * yugioh-card.com/lat-am Premium Gold: Return of the Bling Category:TCG Gold Series Category:TCG Booster Packs